To Be Me, or Not to Be Me
To Be Me or Not to Be Me is the thirteenth episode in Season 2 of JESSIE. It first aired on April 5, 2013 to 3.72 million viewers. Plot A package arrives for Ravi with a bell in it. He claims the bell has magic powers. When Zuri and Jessie are both holding the bell and arguing with each other, it causes them to switch bodies. Then Emma and Luke switch bodies under similar circumstances, and next Ravi and Bertram switch bodies. The body transfers result in many problems. Emma needs to be back in her own body to shoot her Kitty Couture web show, and Luke doesn't like Emma acting girly in his body. When Ravi and Bertram switch bodies Ravi gets freaked out because Bertram is obsessed with having hair and keeps stroking it. Zuri acts very childish while in Jessie's body, and Jessie has trouble getting Zuri to listen to her, as Jessie has her first big acting role and needs Zuri to cooperate. During Jessie's performance, Ravi realizes everyone was arguing when they switched bodies, and to switch back must say positive things about one another while holding the bell. He and Bertram switch back, and Jessie runs the bell up to Zuri onstage. After Luke and Emma switch back, Ravi claims he destroyed the bell, but at the end of the episode it appears Mrs. Kipling and Jessie have now switched bodies. It is revealed that the entire episode was just Mrs. Kipling's dream, and when she wakes up just as soon as the package really arrives. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott/Zuri Ross *Peyton List as Emma Ross/Luke Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross/Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross/Bertram Winkle *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross/Jessie Prescott *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle/Ravi Ross Guest Cast *Robert Picardo as Cyril Lipton Quotes Zuri Ross: (In Jessie's body) but I don't wanna be a struggling actor. Luke Ross: I can't believe they're still pretending Emma Ross: (Making armpit farts) Luke Ross: Stop playing my armpit! ---- *'Jessie': Welcome back. Now get off my stage. *'Cyril': Yes, be gone, witch intern! Get thee to a nunnery! *'Jessie': That's from Hamlet. *'Cyril': I know that! Trivia *This episode aired in a Disney Channel "Freaky Freakend" marathon alongside Austin and Ally, Dog with a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, Shake it Up, Gravity Falls, and Phineas and Ferb. *Robert Picardo is known for playing the Doctor in Star Trek: Voyager. *The episode's title reference the phrase "To Be Me or Not to Be Me" from the Shakespearean play Hamlet Plus, Jessie is in a Shakespeare play herself, cast as a spirit at first, and a witch by the end. *This is the third time Emma is Kitty Couture even though it is just Luke in Emma's body. *Unlike most "Freaky Freakend" episodes, the characters will not switch voices. However, Ravi brings his accent with him when he switches bodies with Bertram, and Jessie and Mrs. Kipling switch voices. *When Emma is trying to get Luke to give Ravi back his bell, she mistakenly calls it the "Sanjay Gupta". Both of these words are names of the baby lizards. *Luke (in Emma) mentions the viral video of the monkey sniffing his butt. *This episode was originally titled "To Be or Not to Be". **The episode's working title was, Freaky Friday. *Each main cast member technically had "double-roles" in terms of characters. *This episode revealed that Ravi had the American accent. *When Jessie said, "This is my first real acting job in New York. Other than looking happy every time I open my paycheck," It clearly means that Jessie is getting paid low. So is Bertram when he said, "Tell me about it. We both deserve Oscars for that." *It is the first and only episode of the series that includes bloopers. Transcript Gallery . Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Over 3 Million Views